


Why She Will Always Mean More To Me Than You

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Reader is Owen's sister and falls in love with Amelia.





	Why She Will Always Mean More To Me Than You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

“Everyone, this is my sister, Y/N Hunt. She’s in Neuro. Alright, let’s get back to work.”

You couldn’t wait to call your mom and tell her about the stellar introduction your brother gave about you to everyone in the hospital. After your brother left and the crowd departed, you couldn’t help but laugh. You looked up when you heard you weren’t the only one laughing.

“I don’t believe it. Hunt actually has a sister. Y/N, I’m Amelia. Your brother’s ex.”

“You probably had your reasons.”

You say without missing a beat, and Amelia laughed again.

“You’re funny, Y/N. So did your brother show you where everything was?”

“No. He was going to, but then he realized he hadn’t introduced me to everyone yet.”

“Figures. Okay, come on. My next surgery isn’t for another hour.”

____________________________

“Are you sure you want to tell your brother about us?”

“Amelia, I’m sure. But if you’re not ready, then we wait.”

“No, Y/N. We can tell him. It’s better we tell him before him finding out from someone else.”

“I promise. Whatever happens, I’ll choose you.”

___________________________

“Y/N Hunt!”

“Yes, Owen?”

“I’ve been yelling for you.”

“And your point? Owen, you were going to fire Amelia just for kissing me! What about when you two were dating? Did you plan on firing her then? No? Okay! So why don’t you stop being such a hypocrite, and leave us alone? You’re either happy for me or you’re not.”

“It’s not that simple, Y/N.”

“Then, I’ll make it simple for you. The next time you interrupt me in the middle of one of my surgeries, I will take you to the board. And don’t think that just because you’re my brother, I won’t.”

“She’s turning you against me! Can’t you see that?”

____________________________

“So I guess I still have a job?”

Amelia and you can’t help but laugh. 

“You know you could work anywhere. You’re just as successful as Derek was.”

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t be with you.”

____________________________

“So no, Owen. I won’t let you dictate my life. I am not your child. And if this is how you’re going to continue to treat me as though I can’t make my own decisions, then I am no longer your sister.”

“Y/N! You can’t mean that! Amelia isn’t right for you, and she isn’t right for anyone. Don’t you think I don’t know that by now? I’ve seen how she is. She’s not meant to be in a committed relationship. Sure, she might make you feel things, Y/N. But she can’t feel them herself.”

“You don’t know her the way I know her, Owen. And that is why she will always mean more to me than you.”

___________________________

“You, okay, Y/N?”

“I’m fine, Amelia. Owen had no right to say those things about you. Just because he’s not with you any longer, doesn’t give him the right to continue hurting you. He can’t even be professional at work with you, for crying out loud. Are you, okay?”

“Seriously, Y/N? My girlfriend put me first before her brother who happens to be my ex. You mean, my kind and loving girlfriend? Who always sees the good in people, even when they’re like me and don’t deserve it?”

“You deserve so much, Amelia. You’ve paid your dues. And even if you haven’t, I will not condemn you like my brother.”

“I know. I love you, Y/N.”

“And I love you, Amelia.”


End file.
